


Behind the Chapel

by MindAboveMadness



Series: (No) Strings Attached [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hapsburg, Historical, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindAboveMadness/pseuds/MindAboveMadness
Summary: The union of Austria and Spain, the wedding of Roderich and Antonio. The creation of Hapsburg Spain and one of Europe's greatest and most forgotten empires. (SpAus/Hapsburg Pairing) (Historical Hetalia) (Part 1 of "(No) Strings Attached") (Part of Worldwide)





	Behind the Chapel

The personifications of Spain and Austria, two powerful empires, were standing in a secret room adjacent to the chapel in which their respective monarchs were getting married in. To keep the nature of their being, i.e.. their status as the personifications of nations, a secret from the public, they were hidden away. The two were also hidden due to the fact that they are both males, and two men being married, at a royal wedding nonetheless, would surely lead to disaster. So, Spain and Austria stood in a hidden room, taking their ques from the priest in the next room.

As Austria slid the ring onto his finger, Spain smiled brightly. Sure, part of it signified the union of their countries, but it also signified their union. Not just as Spain and Austria, but as Antonio and Roderich. Privately, Antonio had been ecstatic to learn of his upcoming marriage to Roderich when it had been announced. He often found himself admiring the dignified Austrian from afar, and now he would be able to do so up close.

All of this had ran through Spain's mind during the time it took him to slip his own wedding band around Austria's finger. When the priest in the chapel uttered the signal for the Spanish and Austrian monarchs to kiss, Antonio brought his hand up to cup Roderich's cheeks, sliding his thumb over the others soft lips. The Austrian tried to fight down a blush at the gesture, but Spain could still see the pink blossoming on his cheeks.

"Just do it already," Austria mutters, making Spain from slightly at the tone. It was resigned, embarrassed even. Nevertheless, Spain complies, kissing the Austrian firmly and passionately. In a complete contrast with his tone of voice just seconds ago, Austria kisses back with a similar passion.

"Are you embarrassed, mi amor?" Antonio asks with a small frown after they part. His hand still cups Austria's cheek, and he has the urge to run his thumb over the soft lips in front of him once more.

"Nien," Roderich shakes his head slightly. "I am wary of what is to come. I think it best of we do not get too attached to each other, Spain." The Austrian looks as if he regrets the words the moment they leave his lips, but he does not take them back.

" I see, " Spain says softly, allowing the hand cupping Austria's cheek to fall to his side.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Later that night, they both lay in bed after the consummation of their marriage. Antonio is tucked close to Roderich's chest as the latter runs his fingers through Spain's sun-kissed locks of hair. Antonio has his hand over Austria's beating heart as he tucks himself close to the others warm body.

Both of them doubt that they will remain unattached throughout this marriage, however long or short it may be.


End file.
